Submissive Control
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: sequel to 'art of losing control' Damon's opened up Elena to a form of pleasure she's never known before but the surprises don't end with one night. there is apparently a room in the basement she's never seen before. more DarkDamon.


_a/n: I mentioned a few months ago when I was full on into the whole '50 Shades' books that I might delve into Ana & Christian, and I may still consider it for the new year, but I got this request a while ago and I thought this could be a good way of testing myself and seeing if I could get into it. I am on the third book (seems this one is harder to get myself compelled to finish then the first one I finished in two days) and just about done so I felt like it was time to get this oneshot in. _

_ Dedicated to for wanting a Salvatore sex dungeon._

_ Hopefully it makes any twitchy palms just a little more twitchy and any lip biters the tiniest bit sore *wink* enjoy!_

* * *

Elena slowly opened her eyes, stretching and allowing her muscles to adjust as she allowed her human limbs succumb to the soreness and pleasure she'd been baffled with the last few days. Coming to Damon Salvatore's bedroom in the middle of the night was probably one of the craziest things she'd ever done and at first she'd thought that it might have been a mistake. And then he had opened her eyes to an entirely incredible world of pleasure; pleasure she had never experienced before. She'd no sooner told him she wanted more than her world exploded. It was a similar awakening to when she discovered mythical creatures existed, but much more powerful. This time it was her that had changed, it was her that had transformed into something entirely new and terrifying and beautiful. Just as she was sitting up, she heard the water shut off and Damon came out of the bathroom, dripping wet and smiling like a dog with a mountain of bones. He had her, and he knew it.

"Good morning." He sauntered toward her, stark naked and leaving wet footprints behind him.

"Excellent morning." She murmured into his kiss, climbing out of the sheet to press her naked body against his.

He wrapped his fingers in her hair and tugged her head back gently, letting his kisses trail down her chin, to her neck where he stayed for a bit leaving a large bruise. He'd left a few other brands all over her body but she loved them. She loved being his and having everyone know it…not that they'd left the bedroom or even the bed until this morning. She should have been starving but she wasn't. She didn't want to even think about leaving this incredible cocoon of love and desire and passion that they'd created in the last 48 hours. "We should eat." He whispered against her lips and she knew he was right, but instead she wrapped her hand around the already rock hardness of his shaft and slowly moved her hand up and down.

"Are you sure you want to leave this room?"

He growled, pushing her down on the mattress and like the last countless times her legs and arms went around him, her body already preparing for whatever he was going to doll out on her now. She felt him pull back to look down at her, taking her hands from around his neck and pulling her arms up over her head. "I crave you." He whispered and the tone in his voice made her skin prickle and her insides flame up and dance. "It's almost painful."

"I feel it." She lifted her head from the pillows to kiss him, nibbling lightly on his lower lip until she felt brave enough to bite hard. "Just like you do."

He reared back, bringing her body with him. She shrieked, delighted and kept her legs tight around his waist. She'd been fucked on almost every surface in this room and she wasn't sure there was even any left. Perhaps venturing out and downstairs wouldn't be that bad after all. They could make the entire Boarding House their cocoon. "You make it so hard not to be rough with you Elena." He walked her back against a wall, pressing her tightly between him and it. She could feel his head teasing her and she knew she was getting wetter by the second. Her insides churned and the desperation was almost becoming too much to bare.

"I've never asked you to be gentle."

"This is true." His hands were tight on her hips as he lowered her to the ground. Her face scrunched at the loss of contact with him but he held a finger to her lips, reaching over the bedside table and grabbing the dark red silk sash he'd used to blindfold her last night. She quickly glanced at the handcuffs, her cheeks blushing at the memory. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded like she had the first time he'd asked her that when he'd brought the handcuffs out. "Of course."

"I can't promise it won't be torture, and I can't promise it won't hurt a little but I do swear to you that I will always take care of you, always love you and keep you safe." He pulled her away from the wall so he could slide behind her, slipping the sash over her eyes again and tying it behind her head. "You are mine now, just as I am yours and I would no sooner let someone take you from me then I would let them hurt you."

"I want to be appalled by how possessive you are, but I can't. I love it."

He leaned close and she could feel him smirking near her ear. His hands were on her shoulders, skimming down her arms to reach her hands. He laced their fingers together, tugging her back against him. "Come with me?"

"Of course." She didn't even hesitate and she hoped he was smiling. His skin was losing some of the heat from the shower but she had a feeling they would be tangled and sweaty soon.

"Here." He reached for something else and she felt him helping her into her robe. "Put this on first."

"You will be taking it off me soon though right?"

He chuckled, nipping at her ear. "Within minutes." He promised and tied it around her waist. "Hold on." His tone was a dark whisper, forcing her to comply with the twisted promises behind it. She felt his arm go around her waist and under her knees and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "It will be faster if I take you there."

She was rushed downstairs, but he didn't stop there. She heard him kick a door open with a large clang but she didn't flinch. She was too busy trying to figure out where they were. The smell told her they were in the basement and for a moment the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "What are we doing?"

"There is a room in this house that you haven't seen yet." He set her down on top of the freezer so she was standing on the cold cement floor in bare feet as he moved something big and heavy aside. She still couldn't see and she knew better than to try and peek.

* * *

Elena's brain was still swimming a little as she tried to process her thoughts. Damon Salvatore; her Damon Salvatore had a sex dungeon hidden in the basement of his family's boarding home. And she'd never had a single idea. He'd removed the blindfold and let her look around but now she was naked once more, expertly tied to the bed with a thin rope that bit and burned her skin if she struggled. Which she did every time he refused to allow her to climax. Her legs were over his shoulders, his head between her thighs and his tongue on her clit as he drove her near madness over and over again. Caroline had go on and on about some Christian Grey and a Red Room of Pain but Elena had refused to pick up the book her friend had been so obsessed with. Now that she was in the middle of a similar room with a similar acting man and her toes were curling and moans were escaping from her mouth she couldn't think of anything more sexy than a book filled with page after page of what she was currently experiencing.

After the fourth time he'd blocked her from orgasming she thrashed on the bed, pulling tighter on the rope until it really burned. "Please Damon." She begged, knowing he was smirking. He liked it when she begged and somewhere deep inside it turned her on too. "Stop torturing me."

"It's only a little payback." He answered slyly, slowly crawling up her body, kissing and licking her until he found her mouth and slid his tongue between her teeth. She moaned, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer and tasting herself on his tongue. She'd already tasted her own blood on his lips, but this was something else. This was human and carnal.

"You're trying to kill me." When he pulled back she was breathless, her chest tight from the sensational rollercoaster he'd put her through.

"Never kill you." He smoothed her hair back from her head. "Just drive you absolutely crazy."

"You're pretty damn close." She ached to run her fingers through his hair, to feel his soft skin and hard muscles, to touch him and guide him inside her. He'd let her ride him last night and it had been incredible. The control of being on top was something she was beginning to find addictive and she suddenly craved it, partly because she couldn't have it. She'd loved giving him pleasure, making him moan. Making him curse and grab her and leave marks on her skin.

"You were pretty damn close." He teased, tickling her sides and sucking at _that _spot on her neck. She felt herself get a little wetter, her hips bucking up against his as they searched for connection, for friction. "Elena…" he warns, his tone dark again as he sits back, wrapping both of his hands around her ankles. He pushes them back so her legs are bent and wide open for him. "if you do that again I'll type these up to."

Just to test him, because she feels brave and wanton and out of control she waits until he leans close to kiss her stomach before she thrusts her hips up again. He growls, tightening his hold on her ankles so hard she knows he's leaving bruises. "Oops." She smirks even though she can't see him.

"I warned you Elena." He gets up from the bed and she almost shivers. "When are you going to learn?"

"After you've taught me everything." She doesn't dare move her feet from where he planted them on the silk sheet covered mattress.

He laughs once under his breath and she hears him moving around the room. A drawer opens but she hears no metal. Just him walking back to her. He climbs back on the bed and she feels him slip her foot into a loop but it's not of rope. This time he's using braided cord. It doesn't burn as much, which she notices after he has the other ankle locked and he's pulling the cord tight, up past her arms to where her hands are fastened into the ornate iron workings of the bed. She's glad he has a bed in here as big and as soft as the one upstairs. She could stay in this one for a few days too if he'd let her. "How's that?" he asks after a minute of tying and securing her.

She tries to extend her legs down but she can't. All she can do is open them wider or close them together at the knee. She is now completely at his mercy with no way to touch him, bring him closer or wrap around him. "I'm stuck."

"Good." He slips between her thighs, kneeling and gripping her waist. The image of her all helpless and at his mercy must be quite the turn on for him because he's rock hard again and pressing against her, teasing and torturing her. She can't flail or buck or move at all thanks to the rope and the cord and the strength in his hands. "Now tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me."

He didn't answer, just held her legs apart and slid into her. She hissed, moaned and ultimately sighed as the familiar hum and spark of penetration grated her nerves and made her fingers tighten so her nails were digging into her own palms. He moved quickly, harshly but perfectly angled so she saw stars with each thrust. Low in her belly she felt it; the sensation she'd never felt with anyone else. He slid his hands beneath her knees, lifting her feet off the bed so he could hit even deeper inside her. She cried out now, each and every time he made contact. Her head hurt, her cheeks were flushed, her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Then he slid her feet up onto his chest and over his shoulder, his knees pressing down into the mattress and he fucked her even harder.

She tugged so hard on the rope that one of them loosened just a bit. She worked her wrist out of the loop, her knuckles grating along the uneven surface. She wanted to show him she was free but she didn't want him to stop either to retie her. Not when she was this close. When he was this close. Her moans became screams, then soundless gasps of air and pulled the blindfold down, under her chin. "I want to see you when you cum." He murmured, keeping speed.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other as she felt her world explode. Neither of them closed their eyes like they had before. It was to incredible, seeing into his soul. She never wanted it to end. She never wanted to stop belonging to him. He came inside her and she felt it as she tightened around him. Both of their juices dripped from her as he pulled out and she squeezed her thighs together against his hips, shaking her head. "Don't leave."

"I'm right here." He soothed, just as affected by the last few minutes as she was. The look on his face calmed her and she let him go, watching the side of his face as he lay flat on his back next to her. Slowly she pulled her free arm out, rolling over and on top of him. He laughed, taking in the sight of her. "Seems I have to work on my knots."

She giggled, tugging on the rope to show him she was still half tied up. Her knees were sore thanks to the current position she was in, but the cord moved with her as she slid up so she was straddling him. "Guess you'll have to practice on me some more."

_a/n: happy new year everybody. May you all have a great night (if you get to read this before then), and hopefully the first day of 2013 is spectacular. My fingers are crossed that mine will be. _


End file.
